The Jukebox Movie (1994 film)
The Jukebox Movie (1994) is American live-action musical adventure comedy film was enter the before movie on 20 years new material, it's was produced by Broom Animation Software and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It's was starring Fred Martin as Greek Tailor, Tom Hanks as Sgt. Barbershop, Annie Sherman as Ann Tailor, James Burbank as Mr. Pack, Tom Cruise as Dr. Jack, introducing Ann Perry as Ms. Janet Berry and Todd Burgers as Big Boss Worker. The 12 Broom Animation Software films to release from soundtrack film by Atlantic Records in 1994, the was release on March 17, 1994 and his original 108:54 minutes has beyond first ratings new all rated PG-13 in US/Canada and BBFC 12 in the UK/Ireland. Plot The films opens seeing with entire apply titled The Jukebox Movie, one day in good sleep no longer bedrooms in gallery remember city of angel, it's a new start of pinball games got meet Sgt. Barbershop (Tom Hanks) and Greek Tailor (Fred Martin) as new jobs weekend, also then is new comeback Ann Tailor (Annie Sherman). This is another all new jukebox hits songs more dance or music make this american jukebox hits, a jukebox new paper deathly Mr. Pack (James Burbank) and Dr. Jack (Tom Cruise) stay jukebox wonder instant replay or instant resume. When then all Ms. Janet Berry (Ann Perry) as new boss candy bar goes school death fight food on message, it's got to real milk, or chocolate laugh always new joke said and then is death hand secret. Meanwhile, his new Big Boss Worker (Todd Burgers) and more said wanted to the star over island being sides catching up meat hand to "Behind Closed Doors" by Charlie Rich, has new candy closer handicraft board gaming inside or outside moves Big Bang Cracker (Pat Thompson) as honey held earth. His warmed by tech advance discovery charges no all time in secret good role asking now defend and new falls, a company or band change credit card. However, a secret dices getting chair wheel down real milk in farms outside vinegar say member his last songs "Scarborough Fair" by Sergio Mendes and Brasil '66 new home check soon outside looser is Ann Tailor. Aftermath, the winner is Greek Tailor and Sgt. Barbershop as new medal all finish pinball games returns asking street return home to year vitamin laugh moment new side nothing more and has being nothing musical box his final songs "Sherry" by The Four Seasons. The films ends, got to married, has wedding priest (James North) by the hand of Greek and Ann Tailor gets asleep down to the morning life in loving deathly sons as winner board ending game. Voice Cast Sgt. Barbershop (Tom Hanks) Greek Tailor (Fred Martin) Ann Tailor (Annie Sherman) Mr. Pack (James Burbank) Dr. Jack (Tom Cruise) Ms. Janet Berry (Ann Perry) Big Boss Worker (Todd Burgers) Big Bang Cracker (Pat Thompson) Wedding Priest (James North) Farmer Arthur (Rodney West) Sir. Ronald (Steve Martin) Jukebox Presenter (Jane Milk) Soundtrack Music from Motion Picture - The Jukebox Movie: Original Soundtrack is complication soundtrack album in 1994 by Atlantic Records. Track listing All selection compiled by Rob Hanson. {| class="wikitable" |- ! Artists ! Titles ! Composers ! Arrangers ! Length ! Years |- | Wayne Newton | "Danke Schoen" (Opening Credits) | B. Kaempfert, K. Schwabach and Milton Gabler | Jimmie Haskell | 2:37 | 1963 |- | The Beach Boys | "Surfin' U.S.A." | Brian Wilson and Chuck Berry | Brian Wilson | 2:27 | 1963 |- | The Beatles | "A Taste of Honey" | Bobby Scott and Ric Marlow | George Martin (producer) | 2:01 | 1963 |- | The Archies | "Sugar, Sugar" | Andy Kim and Jeff Barry | Ron Dante | 2:48 | 1969 |- | Bill Haley and His Comets | "(We're Gonna) Rock Around the Clock" | Max Freedman and James Myers | Bill Haley, The Comets | 2:08 | 1954 |- | Charlie Rich | "Behind Closed Doors" | Kenny O'Dell | Bill Pullman (arranger) | 2:56 | 1973 |- | David Seville and The Chipmunks | "Ragtime Cowboy Joe" | Grant Clarke, Lewis F. Muir and Maurice Abrahams | The Music of David Seville | 2:08 | 1959 |- | Mark Chesnutt | "Brother Jukebox" | Paul Craft | Mark Wright (producer) | 3:05 | 1990 |- | Sergio Mendes and Brasil '66 | "Scarborough Fair" | Traditional, Arranged by Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel | Dave Grusin (arranger and conductor) | 3:19 | 1968 |- | The Four Seasons | "Sherry" | Bob Gaudio (Publisher: 4 Seasons Music) | Bob Crewe (producer) | 2:32 | 1962 |-